Cry Till the Sun Comes Up
by Fhulhi the Crazy
Summary: V/B This is set in the Mirai universe. The night before Veggie-chan goes to fight the androids.


Cry 'Till the Sun Comes Up  
  
Bulma closed the blinds as the sun set in a glory of blazing fire. It looks like blood, Bulma thought bitterly. Her heart ached terribly for all the lives destroyed, for all the lives taken. If only Gokuu was still alive…If onlys! They wouldn't get her anywhere but nowhere.  
  
This battle seemed to be one that could not be won. That first day, everyone had been taken by surprise. The androids—bastards—had no ki for the Z Senshi to sense. That first day all her friends had died. Kurirrin, Yamcha, Piccolo and everyone else, and with Piccolo's death, the Dragon balls no longer existed. Now Vejiita was the only one left and even he had not escaped unscathed. The Saiya-jin had, in fact, been seriously injured during that fight. Bulma had managed to keep him from foolishly charging back into the fight before he had a chance to heal, but she knew it would only be a matter of time. Bulma quietly tip-toed over to her son's crib and gazed down at his peaceful little face. She tenderly stroked the soft locks of purple hair adorning his head.  
  
"Oh, my sweet, innocent little Trunks," she whispered, "how I wish you could have been given a chance to live a peaceful life." Bulma sighed.  
  
"If wishes were horses, woman," a soft, gruff voice said.  
  
Bulma turned, ready to chew her mate out for being out of bed, but stopped. When he walked over next to her, he didn't even limp anymore.  
  
I should have remembered that Saiya-jins heal faster than humans do. And I call myself a genius! Bulma chuckled as she remembered Vejiita's rare use of a human quote.  
  
The scowl that was usually ever present upon his face was now replaced by a look of…tenderness? Such was rare indeed, and Bulma treasured those moments when all guards were down and the heart that was not as stone-cold as was thought shone through. Vejiita planted a kiss on her forehead and he, too, watched their son sleeping in peaceful abandon.  
  
Vejiita let a mock-scowl slip onto his chiseled face as he said, "Such a disgraceful color. How will he ever be a great warrior with hair like that?" Bulma rolled her eyes, but a smile did touch her lips.  
  
The prince leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead as well, and Bulma looked on worriedly—but happily. Vejiita gestured for her to follow him out of the room, and they walked in silence down the stairs to the living room. Most of the city had been hit hard, but there were still places like Capsule Corp. that remained untouched. Bulma stood and looked out the picture window that graced the wall. The sun had finally slipped below the hills, and the sky was splayed with the pale colors that heralded night.  
  
"Bulma…" She was startled. Vejiita almost never used her name. "I'm going to have to go soon. These yaros must be stopped at all costs."  
  
Oh no…Not now! Vejiita… He had come to love this planet, even the people, for the most part. It was only natural for him to try and protect it and his family. Even if it cost him his life…  
  
Bulma spoke, her voice filled with sorrow and pleading, "Vejiita, why so soon? You've only just recovered. Please, you should wait, train or something, but please don't go!" Bulma never begged, would never do so if she could help it. Her pride wouldn't let her. But now she was here, standing in front of him, begging him to stay, to think about this.  
  
He shook his head. "I can't. I leave come morning." He hugged her to him, stroking her hair. "Don't worry. I'll always be here, no matter what." Bulma was crying now, the tears slipping silently down her cheeks leaving sparkling wet tracks down her face. He kissed each tear, then kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss deepened, and when they finally broke apart, they simply held each other. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.  
  
Bulma awoke when the sun shining through her window finally seeped through her eyelids. She sighed contentedly and rolled over, expecting her mate, but he wasn't there. Then Bulma remembered. Vejiita had left, gone to fight the androids. She buried her face in her pillow and cried herself back to sleep. 


End file.
